In many instances individuals may be unaware that the communication environment in which they are involved in is not what they perceive it to be. This is because the other party to the communication is attempting an act of deception in order to gain information and/or misappropriate resources from the unknowing individuals or otherwise poses a threat to the unknowing individuals.
Quantum computing involves theoretical computation systems that make direct use of quantum-mechanical phenomena, such as superposition and entanglement, to perform operations on data. Whereas common digital computing, otherwise referred to herein as classical computer apparatus, requires that the data be encoded into binary digits (i.e., bits), each of which is always in one of two definite states (0 or 1), quantum computation uses quantum bits, which can be in superpositions of states. In this regard, quantum computing allows for a more robust computing environment, in which much larger volumes of data can be processed in shorter periods of time than would otherwise be realized by a classical computer apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists to able to able determine the actual context of a communication and, in the event, the actual context of the communication poses a potential security threat to one or more parties to the communication, notify the parties and/or take other appropriate actions to circumvent the potential security threat. Specifically, a need exists to implement quantum computing as a means of constantly analyzing all of the available contextual information associated with various different communication channels to able to identify, in real-time or otherwise, the actual context of a communication and assess the threat posed by the actual context.